Best Friends With A Cat
by jezebel422
Summary: Adrien wonders why Marinette is always shy around him and no one else. So he transforms into Chat Noir too find out, and finds out the side of her that Adrien never gets too talk too.
1. Chapter 1

Best Friends With A Cat.

Summary: Adrien wonders why Marinette is always shy around him and no one else. So he transforms into Chat Noir too find out, and finds out the side of her that Adrein never gets too talk too.

Authors note: This is my first Fanfiction, so if it's bad please go easy on me. I do not own Miraculous Ladybug or any of the characters.

"Alya quit it," Adrien heard Marinette giggle a little behind him. Adrien always felt a little happy around his sort of friend, but always sad that she couldn't talk to him like he's seen her do around other classmates. Whenever he tries talking to her she either says she has to go or stutters. He always wonders why she has so much trouble talking to him. Adrein started to remember the time he had to protect her from Nathanael, and she wasn't as shy from him that time. Marinette is the reason why they're here today. For some reason he was drawn to Marinette. Maybe it was how she stood up for everyone or how she was the only one who stood up too Chloe.

"Dude why you staring at Marinette?" His best friend Nino asked. Adrien jumped up in surprise, surprising everyone in the classroom. Adrien secretly looked up to Marinette who was looking at him with concern in her eyes. Those big blue eyes. He quickly turned back and harshly whispered back to Nino, "I was not staring at her big blue eyes." Nino had too giggle at his friend realizing Adrien didn't know what he said, "I didn't say anything about her eyes." The look on Adrien's face was the best thing he has seen this week. Adrien put his head into his arms, but you could tell his face was flushed red. Adrien suddenly had a great idea and raised his head glanced at Marinette and smirked.

It was midnight in Paris and if you looked closely you could see a cat like figure running and hoping across the rooftops. Chat Noir or normally as Adrien too everyone in the day time was following the scent of homemade goodies. The famous bakery that has the most delicious desserts in all of Paris has a delicious smell. Thanks to the cat like traits Adrien gets when he transforms into Chat Noir he could see past long distances. He could tell the bakery's lights were off and the house lights were off too, all but one. The young designer's room lucky had a balcony above her bed. Adrien jumped on the bakery's balcony and looked through the window and tapped on it. She looked up, "Hey princess." He flirted.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey princess." Chat Noir says as she looks up to her window. Marinette looked blankly at her trap door for a minute, before fully understood what was happening. If only Chat had recorded the face she was making at the second she realized, it would probably get a thousand hits. Marinette grabs her pillow and throws it at Chat Noir while blushing deeply. Marinette's hair was a down and wavy she actually looked adorable to Chat. He caught her pillow and looked at it fully, then realized it was a cat. "Well princess I didn't know you were a cat fan." Chat said between giggles. She could only stand at her window and stare at what she threw and hoped Chat didn't see her faint a little.

Adrien saw Marinette falling a little bit, and quickly caught her from falling threw her window. He looked down at her too check if she was okay and realized she was red all over. Marinette opened her eyes to see green eyes looking down at her with concern. "Princess are you okay you started to fall a little bit, and I worried that you might have fell through the window?" Chat asked with something in his eyes she's never seen from him before. Marinette nodded and thanked him for catching her from falling even though she would've fallen on her bed. "What are you doing here Chat Noir?" she asked still a little blushed. Adrien smiled a little at her question, but then asked himself why he was on her balcony. "Chat what's wrong?" She asked after he was silent for a minute. "Oh yeah princess don't worry about me just talk to me." He said as he realized he blanked for a second. They talked for a little while until he heard his ring beep, "well princess this is all for tonight." He quickly kissed her cheek and left feeling happy.

The next morning Adrien woke up and did his normal routine, but this morning he had a huge smile on his face. Plagg thought something was wrong with his holder, but then thought about what Adrien did last night. Of course he had too tease his holder over his feeling for the shy girl. "So how was kissing that girls cheek last night," Plagg asked while smirking at his holder's immediate reaction. Adrien was gurgling when his kwami asked him the question, and remember where he kissed last night. He ignored Plagg all morning after that question despite hearing the cat laughing. When he got into his families car and rode to school he couldn't wait to see his princess, and how she was reacting after last night. He wonder if she was happy or sad about being kissed on the cheek last night by Chat Noir. As the car pulled up to the school he saw his best friend Nino and of course Alya probably talking about new stuff she got the lady blog. He saw Chloe bossing Sabrina around getting ready to jump on him when he got out of his car. Adrien was upset when he didn't see Marinette with his friends or at school, but he knew she would show up at last minute like normal. As he was thinking that he saw a flash of Blueish blackish hair running through the school doors. Adrien was the most happiest he has ever been in a long time.


	3. Chapter 3

As soon as Adrien saw Marinette walk through the door he was the happiest boy alive. He watched as she quickly walked too her seat, and started too talk too Alya. He noticed she was a little red in her cheeks he wondered if she was thinking was thinking about last night. He started to blush thinking about it too as he looked behind him he caught her looking at him for a second. As soon as he saw her she quickly looked back too her best friend. Adrien now knew she was thinking about last night and his blonde hair reminded her of Chat Noir's. He was entertained on catching on too that clue, he now knew what he had too do.

"Hey Marinette want to hang out later?" Adrien asked. Marinette jumped as soon as found out who's voice asked her, she couldn't speak so she nodded her head yes. He told her too meet at the outside door with Nino and Alya, and told them he would meet them in five minutes. Adrien ran too the bathroom too talk to Plagg, of course the Kwami was not that happy too be interrupted from his nap. "Do you really think that girl was thinking about last night?" Plagg asked still half asleep. Adrien nodded his head so many times he felt as if he nodded his head one more time it would fall off. Plagg looked at his handler, and saw how this Marinette girl was affecting the poor boy. He sighed and said, "Alright if you want we can see her tonight, but only for a week full of cheese and the good kind." Adrien smiled a true smile he knew Plagg was always there for him in his time of need. "Thank you Plagg." Adrien praised the cat. Five minutes later he meets up with his friends, well after avoiding Chloe and Sabrina of course. He called out to his friends and saw each one of them turn and smile at him. Of course Marinette's smile was the one too attract his attention the most, and felt his heart skip a beat.

"So where we heading dude?" Nino asked his best friend. "How about the movies?" He questioned back. The two girls and Nino nodded all their heads yes. The seating in the row was Adrien, Marinette, Alya, and Nino. Alya was sitting beside her best friend so she would able too stop Marinette from freaking out and running away. Adrien enjoyed watching Marinette's reaction to the movie. She was always paying attention to the movie, so she didn't see Adrien watching her during the movie. He couldn't help but watch his cute classmate. As he shifted his eyes to their best friends he felt his cheeks burning up, as they had smug smirks on their faces. They knew he was a smitten kitten too Marinette even though they didn't know he was Chat Noir. He decided not too look at them again today or ever again if they mocked him about this. After the movie Marinette couldn't stop gushing about the movie, she was just so adorable. "Hey guys why don't I walk Marinette home since your houses aren't this way?" Adrien asked hoping his friends would get the idea to leave them alone. They smirked and said their goodbyes, of course Marinette didn't want Alya too leave her alone with Adrien. As they got closer too the bakery they were actually talking and having a great time, he was sad it time to leave his princess. But knew he was coming back as Chat later. "Thank you Adrien for walking my home." Marinette said shyly. "Your welcome Marinette it was actually fun too hang out with you this afternoon." Adrien said blushing. As they said goodbye Adrien got a brilliant idea and kissed her cheek again, but ran off before seeing her reaction. He just couldn't wait too see her later tonight.


	4. Chapter 4

That night Adrien transformed into Chat Noir, and landed on Marinette's balcony. He was both excited and scared of what her reaction of his kiss on the cheek as Adrien was. Would she be able to connect the dots of who he was? He looked threw her window to see if she was awake or not. He saw as she walked up her stairs, it looked like she just got out of the shower. Her hair was still a little damp, it actually made her look more beautiful if it was possible. Marinette took the shower too cool off her thoughts. Which were thinking about why Adrien kissed her on her cheek. It reminded her of Chat's kiss the night before. There was no way Adrien was Chat was there. Her thoughts stopped as soon she heard a tap on her window.

Marinette didn't know if she wanted to let him or just wait until he left. She didn't know when he was going to leave, so the only option was to let him in. She quickly went up her stairs to let him in. "Hey princess, how you doing?" Chat asked flirty. "Better now that you showed up." She flirted back. He was a little shocked at that comeback. He liked how she was able to change from shy too fearless sometimes. She went back down her stairs and turned on her computer, he followed her down but didn't see the Adrien wallpaper. "What you looking up princess?" He asked. "Looking up my friend's lady blog." She answered. "Oh." He moaned back. He wished she would pay attention to him and not her computer. He wondered what would be her reaction to him turning off her computer? He accidentally turned off the computer, without realizing it happened. "Hey why did you do that?" Marinette asked angrily. "I was upset you weren't paying attention to me, after what I did last night." He said a little hurt she asked. He watched her face go from angry to shocked, then turned completely red. She quickly turned around trying to calm down her heart. Somehow he knew she was trying not to show her cute side.

Adrien gave her a minute to calm down then gently turned her chair around. She turned and gave him a small smile. "You know it's not nice to tease." She said. He nodded yes, but that didn't stop him from his heart racing at her cuteness. "But princess I love teasing you, and making you blush." He whispered in her ear. Marinette quickly moved away from him covering the ear he just whispered in. "What's the matter with him, he's being a little clingy and for him?" She questioned in her mind. Chat Noir saw she was asking her self-something and couldn't help but smirk. "You okay there princess?" He questioned. She came out of her thoughts, and nodded her head yes. "Why are you teasing me, I thought you liked Ladybug?" Marinette asked. When she asked he had to questioned himself the same thing. Why was he teasing her? It took him only a second to realize why. "I'm in love with Marinette and not ladybug." He realized in his thoughts. He laughed a little when he realized and looked at her a little dazed. Marinette was getting worried when he didn't answer and starting to look a little dazed, so she waved her hand in front of his face. "Chat Noir are you okay?" She asked. He came out of his daze and gave her a reassuring smile. "Yes princess, but this cat has got to leave." He said. He saw she frowned a little bit, and frowned himself. "Don't worry Mari I'll keeping coming back you can't get rid of a stray cat or me." He flirted with a wink. She blushed and nodded. He decided to kiss her cheek again, and quickly bent down to her face. She turned a little wondering why he didn't leave yet, so he accidentally kissed her lips for a second. By the time she realized he was already gone. She touched her lips to where his lips just were. "Wow he is one special cat." Marinette giggled and went to sleep. When Adrien got home and transformed back his face was bright red. Plagg was laughing, but he wasn't paying attention to the kwami. He wondered what tomorrow would bring, and when to sleep with a huge smile on his face. Somehow her lips felt familiar.

Ps: Thank you everyone that has read my story so far and for all the wonderful reviews. I'm sorry I haven't been able to post new chapters for a while, but my old laptop gave up on me. I just got a new one so I should be able to upload chapter 5 soon.

Thank you so much.


End file.
